chihayafurufandomcom-20200214-history
Yusei Nishida
Yusei Nishida (西田優征 Nishida Yūsei) is a member of the karuta club that Chihaya created. He has been shown to be good at karuta. He is the current president of the Mizusawa karuta club. Appearance Nishida is chubby, and has short, sandy blond hair. He usually has his eyes shut. He wears his school uniform most of the time. Also, he wears plain t-shirts and jeans when he isn't at school. During special tournaments and matches, he wears hakamas that the Oe Traditional Clothing Shop lets the karuta club borrow. Personality Yusei is quite competitive. Despite his aggressive personality and tough attitude, he is loyal to his friends, especially when he's played with them as a team. Both traits show when he gives playing tips to Chihaya and the others. He also really loves pork dumplings. And despite his fat look, he is actually quite athletic. He excel not only in karuta but also in tennis which is seen in the manga and also in the anime where he played very well even though tennis is just a substitute for karuta. Relationships Arata Wataya During his childhood, Arata was Yusei's most notable rival. After losing to him, Yusei stopped playing karuta and turned to tennis. Chihaya Ayase She and Yusei met as kids in Shiranami Karuta Society's headquarters; they had a 3-on-3 match against each other. According to Taichi, Chihaya and Yusei seem to be pretty much on par at karuta. She calls him Nikuman-kun (Meat Bun Guy) which really annoys him at first. For him, she is the group's airhead, and changing her behavior is out of character for her. Taichi Mashima Yusei respects Taichi greatly as the karuta club's president. He is the only one who calls Yusei by his (family) name. Tsutomu Komano He calls Tsutomu Desk-kun (Tsukue-kun). He considers Tsutomu as part of the main team, and didn't like it when he let Tsukuba take his place as the starting member for the group tournament so he and Sumire could spy on the other teams. He knows about Komano's unspoken feelings for Kanade, and fakes a confession to her to get him to say his true feelings for her. Kanade Oe Being more experienced in Karuta, Yusei coached her in the game, once commenting on her unusual card placements. She told him that he should memorize all of the poems of the Hyakunin Isshu instead of just the first few syllables. He made a false confession to her to get Tsutomu to make his own confession. Whether it really was a false confession at all, or what he really feels for her remains to be seen. Yukari Nishida Yukari is his big sister who is currently Hyoro's girlfriend. He gets annoyed when she supports Hokuo Academy instead of Mizusawa. History He was in a competition against Arata Wataya in grade school, but lost to him and got second place. In the anime, it is shown that after losing to Arata, he stopped playing karuta as he no longer won, and joined the tennis club instead as a substitute. Official Matches Record Karuta's style Just like others who are from Suihoku karuta society, Nishida's karuta style is defensive karuta style. Nishida mentioned that his defensive karuta style is about taking 10 cards from your opponent field and defend 15 cards from his own field. Techniques & Talents Game Flow Sense Nishida never actually memorizes the arrangement of all the cards in the field or the cards that had been read or not yet. Rather, he 'senses' the flow of the match and predict which part or which card will be read next. This talent of his helps to reserve both his mental and physical stamina, since he won't be too tired concentrating on forgetting the previous cards arrangement and memorizing the new ones. Synopsis Quotes * (To himself) "Tennis can never replace karuta!" * (To Chihaya, about his match with Arata) "It's ridiculous to suddenly want to win against him only when he's right in front of you." Trivia *Chihaya refers to him as Nikuman-kun which means Meat Bun or Porky. *Nishida's nickname Nikuman-kun is a play on his real name "Nishida" -> "Nikuman". *Nishida was extremely shocked when he found his sister is dating Retro-kun. * He has been playing karuta since he was 5 years old. In Chapter 12, he says he has a playing history of 10 years. * In the manga and in the live action movie, Nishida joins the Mizusawa karuta club before Komano. Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Karuta Player Category:Student Category:Suihoku Karuta Society Category:Mizusawa High School Category:Mizusawa Karuta Club Category:Protagonists Category:Allies